


We Found Love (Right Where We Are)

by vavole



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Wedding Planning, warning: people kissing under the influence of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vavole/pseuds/vavole
Summary: Esteemed rival wedding planners Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo are forced to work together to organize the wedding of the year: the son of South Korea’s Prime Minister Park Chanyeol and Idol-actor Byun Baekhyun’s wedding. However, that is easier said than done since the two wedding planners can’t exactly stand each other.





	We Found Love (Right Where We Are)

**Author's Note:**

> The moment I saw the prompt I just knew I had to write it hehe I hope you enjoy reading my little story and, please, don’t hesitate to let me know what you think of it. I would also like to thank my beta reader for her precious help! :)
> 
> Prompt: #84

_“As expected, Director Kim Jung Ho and actress So Ryu Ha’s wedding was a glamorous affair, splendidly crafted by the expert hands of none-other than Seoul’s renowned wedding planner Do Kyungsoo and his amazing staff. The chosen color scheme—”_

“It’s enough, Sehun. You can stop there,” Kyungsoo gestures to his personal assistant standing across from him.

“Yes, hyung,” Sehun replies, putting down the tablet from which he was reading an article about the latest wedding their agency had organized, one of the most lucrative of the year so far. “Should I get you this week’s _Wedding Style_ or _Let’s Get Married_ as well? They published articles tha—”

“No, it’s fine. Instead, you should get me Baekhyun’s file. I need to start working on his wedding.” From behind his mahogany desk, the wedding planner swivels on his cushioned leather chair to face the other man, a satisfied smile on his face. “Call Jongdae and ask if he is available for the wedding pictorial. Also, tell Seulgi to call Kim Minseok, Baekhyun’s manager, to confirm the wedding date. Again.”

“Better be safe than sorry,” Sehun interjects, taking note of his superior’s request.

“You said it. Baekhyun is my best friend, but sometimes he can be a pain in the ass with his indecisiveness,” Kyungsoo heaves a sigh and starts typing an email on his laptop.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if he changed the date a second time,” Sehun says, amusement clear in his voice.

“Tell me about it…”

Once Sehun leaves his office, Kyungsoo loosens the skinny black necktie around his shirt with a pained expression and opens Naver to search for new articles related to the latest wedding he organized. It has been a huge success.

Eyes glued to the news article’s comments section, Kyungsoo smiles to himself as he scrolls through the numerous messages of netizens wishing the new couple happiness and praising their stylish yet sophisticated wedding.

Kyungsoo likes his job a lot. From planning visits to restaurants to try out the menu and selecting flowers to coming up with ideas for cute pictorials and brainstorming with his staff to provide their clients with an unforgettable wedding - one that will be cherished for the rest of their lives, Kyungsoo enjoys them all.

Kyungsoo is a simple man: he likes making people happy and being praised for doing a good job. He takes pride in his work and is satisfied with the staff he has patiently put together. He wouldn’t be recognized as one of Seoul’s best wedding planners if not for his team’s hard work and professionalism.

His only regret is that he would like to be recognized as Seoul’s _number one_ wedding planner and not simply _one of the best_ , but there isn’t much he can do about it, given that a certain Kim Jongin is in town and has been antagonizing him for almost three years.

There is only so much that magazines and papers can do to not upset two well-known public figures, and, sadly, Kyungsoo has to accept that most probably he and Kim Jongin will always be both at the top of the list of Seoul’s best wedding planners, sharing the spotlight.

 

///

 

_“…splendidly crafted by the expert hands of none-other than Seoul’s renowned wedding planner Do Kyungsoo, and his amazing staff. The chosen color scheme reminds of this season’s popular hues and their vibrancy of…”_

Jongin snorts and lets himself fall backwards onto the chair, iPhone still in hand.

“Well, I guess that shade of lavender is cute,” he concedes, squinting his eyes at the photos attached to the online article he was reading. He soon proceeds to tap on the title of yet another article about Do Kyungsoo’s latest wedding, and too immersed in it, he doesn’t even hear his next client entering his office unannounced.

“Should I come back later?” the man asks, unsurely making his way to the wedding planner’s desk.

“Not at all,” Jongin smiles, standing up and shaking the tall man’s outstretched hand.

“Your assistant said that you were waiting for me, so I just knocked and entered. Sorry,” he excuses himself.

“It’s perfectly fine, rest assured. I just didn’t hear you knock.”

“I see… huh, by the way, I’m Park Chanyeol. My mother has already discussed my wedding with you, I think. She insisted that I meet you as soon as possible, so here I am,” Chanyeol smiles sheepishly, his curly hair bobbing up and down.

“Ah, you’re the son of Prime Minister Park. I’m Kim Jongin, pleased to meet you. Your mother is enthusiastic about your upcoming wedding, but, please, take a seat and tell me everything yourself. Oh, and congratulations,” Jongin says, using his most jovial tone, hoping to make his client feel at ease.

“Ah, yes, thank you,” Chanyeol bows slightly, rubbing his hands on his designer pants. “I’m a little nervous, even though there are still quite a few months before the wedding. Baekhyun and I are marrying in September.”

Jongin leans forward, interlocking his fingers, and rests his hands on his desk. “We have about… six months,” he says, throwing a look at his desk calendar. “It isn’t much, but I’ll make sure everything runs smoothly. When do you want me to start working?”

“To tell you the truth, my fiancé has already started the preparations with his best friend, but my mother insisted so much that I talk to you. She says you’re one of the best in town, and she would like for you to help me… hold my own ground? Or something like that. You see,” Chanyeol cups his mouth with one hand, conspiratorially. “My fiancé is a control freak. It comes with the job I guess, but we should plan the event together, don’t you think?” He asks, a playful smile on his face.

“Of course, Mister Park,” Jongin readily answers. “And I’m here to help you.”

“That’s great because, while I don’t know where to start, Baekhyun is already so invested,” he scratches the back of his head in embarrassment, eyes crinkling.

“Organizing a wedding isn’t easy at all, but I can see how happy you are and your enthusiasm will be put to good use. And don’t worry, you’re in good hands!”

“Thank you, Mister Kim,” Chanyeol bows and Jongin can see him visibly relax in his seat.

“Your fiancé is Idol-actor Byun Baekhyun, am I right? Our nation’s first love,” Jongin jokes as he retrieves a folder labeled ‘ _Important: Park-Byun Wedding_ ’ from a stack on his left.

He casually leafs through the few details he took note of during his brief meeting with Park Chanyeol’s mother and nods to himself, hoping to look as nonchalant as possible.

Jongin doesn’t want to seem too eager to accept the job, but the thing is Jongin _is_ eager to get the job. This could really be his chance to finally make Do Kyungsoo eat dust and he isn’t going to let it pass. Jongin is going to accept mama Park’s offer to plan her precious son’s wedding and he will also make sure to host the best event of the year. Do Kyungsoo be damned. His rival isn’t the only one in this industry who organizes celebrity weddings.

“Is it okay for you, Mister Kim?”

“Huh?” Comes Jongin’s intelligent reply, but his client is kind enough to repeat his question without pointing to the fact that the other man wasn’t listening. Chanyeol seems to be a gentleman, and for a small moment Jongin envies Byun Baekhyun a little.

“I asked whether you’re willing to work with Do Kyungsoo or not. He is my fiancé’s best friend and designed wedding planner,” Chanyeol explains.

“Do Kyung—what?”

“I don’t think my mother anticipated it to you, but we want two wedding planners since it’s a big event. Have you worked alongside another wedding planner before?”

“Not really, but there is always a first time, isn’t there?” Jongin forces out a laugh.

Chanyeol exhales, relieved. “I’m glad to hear that and I’m positive you two will get along just fine.”

“Of course, we will!” Jongin exclaims. 

“Awesome. As they say, two is better than one, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, I do,” Jongin replies, this time a little listlessly, tuning out his client – going on and on about how fantastic his Baekhyun is and how excited he is to marry the love of his life – to focus on his misery.

 

///

 

The weather is getting warmer and the ice cubes floating in Baekhyun’s glass of iced tea are melting quickly. The duo is sitting in a small café in the city center, carefully hiding their presence to not draw unwanted attention on the Idol-actor.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Kyungsoo says, blinking repeatedly.

“I’m not. Chanyeol’s mother wants two wedding planners and, honestly, can I refuse? I’m marrying her precious son, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun reasons, taking another butter cookie from the porcelain plate in front of him. “Wow, this is delicious. I should buy some for Chanyeol, I’m positive he will love them.”

“Baek, shut up and focus,” Kyungsoo demands, catching his best friend’s attention again. “Are you serious? Shall I remind you that I have my own staff and don’t work with other people?” _Especially people that I dislike_ , he wants to add but decides against it.

“I’m aware of the fact that I should have let you know beforehand, and I’m sorry. But in my defense, I shall let you know that it was Chanyeol’s parents own decision. I know that you and Kim Jongin have always been put against one another, but please Kyungsoo, do it for me? It’s my one and only wedding and I want you to organize it.”

“You really didn’t know about it?”

“No, I didn’t! Trust me,” Baekhyun answers, swiftly taking a sip of Kyungsoo’s honey and apricot tea.

“Hey, drink your own iced tea!” Kyungsoo warns the other man and takes back his cup. “Anyway, how are you faring?”

Baekhyun purses his lips and mindlessly stirs his iced tea using the straw. The ice cubes clink together as beads of condensation slide down the glass, pooling at its base.

“I’m fine, but sometimes it’s a little tiring…” Baekhyun sighs. He scoots closer to the table and props his head with one hand, eyes on the glass in front of him.

“How so?”

“Doomsday is approaching, yet Chanyeol isn’t cooperating because he understands nothing of color schemes and cakes, but I’m this nation’s first love and Chanyeol is Prime Minister Park’s only son…”

“And…?” Kyungsoo prompts him.

“And the whole country is watching, and everything _must_ be perfect, but Chanyeol has his job and you know how packed my schedule can be. I have been promoting that digital single for the Hong sister’s new drama and I’m also reviewing the script of a period drama I might accept…”

His dejected expression and dark circles make Kyungsoo feel guilty.

“Not another Moon Lovers, I hope. I don’t think I’m ready for that… and your wife deserved better, by the way,” the wedding planner jokes, trying to cheer Baekhyun up.

“You said you didn’t watch it! I can’t believe you hid it from me all this time, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun huffs.

“It’s just that you were pathetic and I didn’t want to rub it in,” he laughs a little at the Idol-actor indignant expression.

“I did pretty well,” Baekhyun pouts.

Kyungsoo drops two sugar cubes in his tea and stirs it lazily, deep in thought. His best friend is struggling to keep up with life and work, yet Kyungsoo is childishly refusing to help him due to a petty rivalry.

“Chanyeol usually likes what I like, so it won’t be difficult to persuade him to do what I want,” Baekhyun starts in a low voice, avoiding Kyungsoo’s gaze.

“He adores you, huh?”

“Yeah, he does,” Baekhyun smiles lovingly, eyes crinkling. “Consider Kim Jongin as an addition, huh? You know you are my number one.”

Kyungsoo takes a sip of his tea and heaves a sigh. “The things I do for you…”

“That is a yes, isn’t it? Thank you, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun beams. “Do you want anything else from the bar? I’ll pay for it!”

“I’m good, just promise me that you’ll take care of yourself, okay?”

“Thanks, Kyungsoo. I’m sure you won’t regret it!”

And Baekhyun’s grateful smile is enough to convince Kyungsoo that he can endure working alongside Kim Jongin for a few months, just for the sake of his best friend’s happiness.

 

///

 

“You regret it, don’t you?”

“Sehun. Shut up,” Kyungsoo says in a low voice, careful to avoid being seen by his clients’ parents.

They are at JW Marriott Hotel Seoul’s waiting room, comfortably seated in Victorian style armchairs, drinking expensive champagne while waiting for Kim Jongin to show up. He is late and Kyungsoo is already dreading the idea of spending time with him since he is all about precision and punctuality.

Everything must be perfect, and Kyungsoo doesn’t settle for anything other than perfection. In their field, time and skills are essential because there are many things that need to be discussed, and many are also the decisions and changes that are to be made over the course of the few months preceding the big event. Moreover, as the one in charge, a wedding planner must orchestrate the families’ opinions and whims to come up with ideas that can make everyone happy. Simply put, planning weddings is a painstaking affair just as much as it is a joy.

In his six years as a professional wedding planner Kyungsoo has seen it all: screaming brides, hysteric mothers, helpless grooms… and he has always been prepared to satisfy their wishes, but he needs time and people who care, and Kim Jongin being late to their very first meeting only enforces Kyungsoo’s doubts over their possibility to work together.

Annoyed, the wedding planner sighs and takes another sip of his champagne, finding distraction in looking at the big condominiums and shining skyscrapers in the distance visible through the numerous floor-to-ceiling windows of the spacious waiting room.

“Hyung, he is here,” Sehun whispers minutes later, gently elbowing his superior.

“Finally…”

When Kyungsoo turns to look at the new arrival, he sees a tall man smiling charmingly at the small group as he crosses the room in long strides with his supposedly personal assistant running after him. The wedding planner’s grey suit is ironed to perfection and it flatters his fine figure as he bows, excusing himself for being late. He introduces himself, greets warmly the soon-to-be-married couple and their parents, and shakes Kyungsoo’s hand a little too tightly for the latter’s liking.

“Nice to see you again, Do Kyungsoo-ssi. It’s been a while,” the taller man greets, the same charming smile from before still gracing his features.

“Likewise, Kim Jongin-ssi,” Kyungsoo answers, giving him one tight lipped smile of his own.

“I was delighted to know that we were going to work together; so much that I simply couldn’t reject the offer,” the other goes on, challenging the older man who tries his best to keep his composure.

“Oh, I believe you,” Kyungsoo answers, eyes trained on the other man’s face. “After all, I have been in this industry longer than you. But, don’t worry, I’ll make sure to teach you one thing or two along the way. What do you say?”

Jongin raises one eyebrow, surprised by the other man’s straightforwardness. However, he catches himself and dips his head, aware of how everyone was following their little exchange.

“Much obliged.”

Kyungsoo shakes his hand a little tighter for good measure, and smiles as if nothing happened.

“Well, shall we go?” proposes Baekhyun’s father, effectively interrupting the duo’s staring contest and ushering the onlookers towards the door.

“Allow me to lead the way, Mister Byun,” Jongin says, letting Kyungsoo’s hand go, and the latter sees Baekhyun’s mother smile sweetly as she observes the younger wedding planner, already charmed by his mannerisms and dashing look.

The hotel tour that follows has Kyungsoo admiring, enraptured the beautiful ballrooms, exquisite curtains and chandeliers that the hotel offers. Kyungsoo would be lying if he said that he earns little money being a wedding planner as he has his fair share of well-off clients, but it still amazes him how certain people can decide to marry at such expensive locations, spending millions of won, only to be talking about it as if they were buying candies in a store.

“Their Grand Ballroom is the largest venue and it can accommodate up to eight hundred guests for a wedding reception. The venue occupies the entire fifth floor and I do believe that this is the perfect location in the heart of the city, with its stunning ballrooms and runways, don’t you think?” Jongin asks his audience, guiding the small group through the hotel’s garden once their little tour is over.

“I agree with Jongin,” Chanyeol says, catching his parents’ attention. “And if Baekhyun likes it, let’s sign the contract and move on.”

Kyungsoo looks around pleased because he is certain that Jongdae will have no problems with the location. He will have a spacious and well-kept garden for the photoshoot and Baekhyun, Kyungsoo is confident, will love Jongdae’s ideas.

“I like it,” the Idol affirms, squeezing his fiancé’s hand and confirming Kyungsoo’s thoughts.

“Awesome. We have a location then!” Chanyeol’s mother exclaim in delight, whipping the air with her bejeweled fingers. She is supported by the remaining parents’ approving nods and soon enough a celebratory toast follows.

“It was easier than expected. I guess it’s all thanks to Jongin, who proposed this hotel, and Chanyeol’s father’s unlimited credit card. These rich people…” Sehun murmurs to Kyungsoo’s ear, barely concealing an amused smile behind his glass of champagne.

Kyungsoo nods, but keeps his eyes on Kim Jongin, currently sharing his other ideas for the wedding such as the most suited color scheme to adopt or the reception placement.

Chanyeol seems to agree with everything the wedding planner has been proposing while Baekhyun listens attentively, stealing glances around to picture the wedding planner’s ideas, never forgetting to add his own input.

Kyungsoo feels left out and doesn’t like it one bit, not when he is the _first_ wedding planner to have been contacted and Baekhyun’s best friend. He doesn’t even like that Kim Jongin seems to have gotten even taller and more charming since their last encounter, but he is reluctant to admit it.

 

///

 

“God, I hate it,” Kyungsoo moans, re-reading the email he received from Kim Jongin’s secretary only thirty minutes prior.

“Is there something wrong?” Sehun looks up from his agenda and pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose using his index finger.

“Kim Jongin sent me his suggestions for the wedding invitations and I just don’t get it,” the other man replies. “First of all, we need to find the best design for the wedding invitations. I don’t want to print them at an online print-shop… the designs he is suggesting aren’t even original: flower crowns, ribbons…”

“That’s boring.”

“Exactly!” Kyungsoo lets himself fall backward onto the chair, bottom lip caught between his teeth. He loosens the necktie tied around his light-blue shirt and takes a few deep breaths, fingers drumming on his spacious desk.

“What do you want to do?” Sehun asks, eyebrows furrowed.

“Sehun, did you tell his secretary that we usually ask independent artists to design the invitations based on the chosen general concept?”

“I did,” Sehun murmurs, scratching his forehead with the cap of his fountain pen.

The younger man has been working for Kyungsoo since the very beginning, and although a little clumsy, he has been a great help so far, so much that Kyungsoo had recently promoted him at personal assistant. In Kyungsoo’s opinion, Sehun could fit well the role given his great sense of responsibility and commitment, and albeit hesitantly, the latter had accepted Kyungsoo’s offer thanks to his words of encouragement.

“Don’t worry, Sehun. I’ll personally call him tonight and resolve the issue.”

“Thanks, hyung. By the way, Baekhyun called while you were out with Miss Lee and her fiancé for their wedding pictorial. He wanted to let you know that he can’t make it to the rehearsal dinners planned for next week.”

Kyungsoo stops massaging his temples and looks up to Sehun in bewilderment. “He what? But I have arranged dinners with three different caterers!”

“He also said that he knew you’d make that grumpy face and that he trusts you,” Sehun goes on, fountain pen pointed at Kyungsoo’s face. “He has a music festival in Japan and Chanyeol surprised him by buying a ticket for himself. They are going together and are staying a few days in Japan.”

“What?” Kyungsoo stands up, back facing Sehun, and looks down the busy early-afternoon street with a disgruntled expression on his face. 

From the twenty-fourth floor of the building his office is located on, Kyungsoo can see far into the distance, and yet hardly at all. The buildings are towering above the city streets and the bright sky is so high that on certain days Kyungsoo thinks he can barely see it.

“Sehun, tell Baekhyun that I’ll go to the rehearsal dinners with Jongin. We’ll take notes and decide on the matter after their return from Japan,” Kyungsoo states.

“You’re having dinner with Kim Jongin? Three dinners, on top of that?”

“I have to. Baekhyun is my best friend and this wedding is important. We have five months to organize it. It’s enough time, but we must be quick for things to run smoothly. Now, give me Kim Jongin’s phone number, please.”

 

/

 

The rest of the day goes on smoothly. Kyungsoo takes phone calls and personally makes a good number of reservations for other soon-to-be-married couples. He even accepts two new jobs in the afternoon, and when he gets home that evening, he feels quite content with his day.

However, his good mood vanishes the moment he remembers his promise to Sehun to call Kim Jongin to resolve the invitations issue. Kyungsoo pushes the call so back that, in the end, he finds himself dealing Kim Jongin’s phone number close to midnight. To hell with it.

Nursing a cup of chamomile tea, the wedding planner sits straight on the living room couch, fumbles for the remote that has fallen between the couch cushions. Upon retrieving it, he points it at the television, lowering the volume of the historical drama rerun he had been watching.

Mobile phone in hand, he quickly rehearses his little speech before pressing the call button. The wait is unnerving, and Kyungsoo certainly wasn’t prepared for the husky and deep voice that answers on the other end of the line.

“Hello?”

“Huh, Kim Jongin-ssi?” Kyungsoo clears his throat before answering in a polite voice.

“The one and only. May I know who is on the line?”

“Do Kyungsoo.”

“Ah… pleased to hear from you, Do Kyungsoo-ssi. How can I help you?”

Kyungsoo hears fumbling muffled by the static of the phone. Was the man sleeping? Kyungsoo suddenly forgets what he even called for and stares dumbly at a loose thread in his pajama pants, lips pressed together in a line.

“Hey, are you still there?” Comes Jongin’s deep voice.

“I am… how are you?” Kyungsoo blurts out, immediately cursing himself for his stupidity.

“Uh, I think I fell asleep while reviewing a client’s folder, so I’m a little disoriented right now, but thanks for asking, and for waking me up. It’s still too cold to fall asleep in a bathrobe.”

Kyungsoo swallows as he hears soft chuckles coming from the other side; the image of a showered Jongin, wet hair and glistening skin, immediately forming in his tired mind. The wedding planner can’t deny that his colleague is handsome, yet he refuses to admit it to anyone but himself, in the safety of his own apartment and far away from Sehun’s knowing smiles.

“About Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s marriage,” Kyungsoo starts slowly, trying to regain his composure. “I think we should meet to talk about the invitations. You see, if we are going to have large areas of color, we will need a smoother paper, but if we want to make the invitations feel a little more special, perhaps splurge on cotton stock, and be sure to choose a design with less ink coverage. A colored or kraft paper can make a big impression, but we must be sure to coordinate our design with the paper color and test it out with the printer first.”

“And…?”

“What I’m trying to say is that we need tests, several of them, and that is why we usually work with independent artists.”

Jongin hums his approval. “It’s for the freedom, I see. Okay, if you prefer, we can do that.”

“Okay. Good…” Kyungsoo is surprised to have won the battle without having to put up much of a fight, but he will take it. A little more relaxed, he sits more comfortably on the couch and goes on as the silence on the other end of the line prolongs further. “Also, I made appointments for—”

“Rehearsal dinners? I was informed. Chanyeol told me and yes, we can go together.”

“Oh… so, do you have time next week?” Kyungsoo mindlessly caresses the warm ceramic cup with his free hand, thinking about the implications of having not one but three dinners with none other than his biggest rival.

“Most certainly. After all, this wedding takes precedence given its importance. My well-deserved free evenings come second,” Jongin sighs, and Kyungsoo scoffs.

“You are exaggerating…”

“And you are a workaholic.”

“I am not, thank you very much,” Kyungsoo sasses him.

“Ah, but I think I am one, and I might have learned from the best,” Jongin adds, and Kyungsoo wonders if he is referring to Kyungsoo himself, but soon shakes the thought off.

“I’ll see you next week, then,” he replies.

“Just text me the schedule and I’ll be there. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to get dressed. I’m freezing,” the younger man says, and his statement is followed by a sneeze. “Now, if only I could find a pair of clean boxers…”

Kyungsoo hears him murmur and is left speechless for a second. “Huh, you should go, yeah. Good night.”

“Uh-huh. Sweet dreams, Do Kyungsoo-ssi.”

 

///

 

[ Sehun ]

hyung

that bathrobe incident was suspicious

dont go alone to the rehearsal dinner

take me with you

 

[ Kyungsoo ]

I’ll be fine

Don’t worry

Just confirm our appointment, please

 

[ Sehun ]

isnt it strange??

in the past

whenever u two met

there was never a peaceful day

but now he agrees to have dinner with you??

 

[ Kyungsoo ]

It’s our job, Sehun

Chill

And he has been pretty accommodating until now, hasn’t he?

 

[ Sehun ]

exactly!!

if something comes up call me okay?

 

Intent on typing a reply, Kyungsoo doesn’t hear steps approaching the table, and when he looks up he is greeted by a waiter closely followed by Kim Jongin himself. Kyungsoo sends a quick message to Sehun and locks his mobile phone, not missing Jongin’s suspicious gaze.

“You seem guilty. What were you doing?” He asks, one eyebrow raised.

Kyungsoo stands up and takes Jongin’s outstretched hand. “It was my personal assistant. Good evening.”

“Yeah, good evening. So, dinner,” the younger man claps his hands once and turns to the waiter still standing before them and waiting for instructions.

It is Tuesday and, as scheduled, they are having dinner at one of Seoul’s most popular Italian restaurants. Situated in the city center, Kyungsoo loves how spacious and nice the environment is, together with the quality dishes that the restaurant serves and the reasonable prices.

“We can start with the rehearsal dinner,” Kyungsoo tells the expectant waiter and the man nods, going back to the kitchen.

Jongin takes off his dark-grey jacket and takes a seat, immersing himself in the restaurant’s proposed menu for the ceremony.

To Kyungsoo’s great dismay, the taller man is only left in a white button down. He had left unbuttoned the top three buttons and his collarbones were showing. In addition, the wedding planner takes his sweet time rolling up to his elbows the sleeves of his button down to reveal his strong and toned arms as he reads the menu.

It is unfair, Kyungsoo frowns. Where does he even find the time to work out when he is so busy all the time? Contrary to popular beliefs, people marry almost every day across the country, and there are just so many marriages to organize that Kyungsoo barely has any free time to dedicate to his hobbies. Not that he would work out since he hates sweating, but still.

“So, Kyungsoo-ssi, western style dinner,” Jongin purses his lips, gaze still focused on the menu.

“This restaurant was recommended by another close friend of Baekhyun and that’s why he wanted to include it in the list. It coincidentally happens to be one of my personal favorites as well, and I think that a western style dinner suits our main characters’ personalities, don’t you think?”

Jongin takes a moment before answering, making a great show of pondering over the older man’s suggestion.

“Huh, I beg to differ,” he replies, putting down the menu and pouring a glass of white wine for Kyungsoo and himself.

Kyungsoo mechanically lifts his glass and clinks it with Jongin’s one, eyes locked with the latter, a small smirk gracing his features.

“Would you care to explain?”

The conversation is interrupted by two waitresses bringing small portions of three different types of Italian pasta for the duo to try and evaluate.

Kyungsoo opens his three-ring binder to take notes of the dishes and neatly places it next to his plate, arranges the napkin on his legs, and patiently waits for the waitresses to leave them.

Once alone, the duo silently eats the _tortellini con crema di zucca e speck_ amidst the clinking of wine glasses and the patrons’ hushed conversations drifting by.

“Kyungsoo-ssi, our clients are powerful and well-known people. The Prime Minister’s one and only son and our nation’s beloved man-child Baekhyun, and a western style dinner for their wedding… that’s very… _unpatriotic_ , don’t you think?” Jongin starts, smiling innocently.

Kyungsoo’s cheeks redden a little at his words, but he doesn’t falter. The wedding planner takes a sip of his wine and uses the moment to think of his next words.

“Baekhyun is an international star. A lot of his friends come from all around Asia: China, Japan, Taiwan, you name it. And there are even a few well-known American music producers and singers among his guests. It would be… _indelicate_ to not consider it,” he reasons, gaze still fixed on Jongin’s smiling face.

Jongin pouts, apparently deep in thought. “But wouldn’t they appreciate our effort to make them try our home country’s cuisine? Or do you think that Italian and French cuisines are the only ones worthy of our clients?”

Kyungsoo’s fork stop mid-air and he looks up to Jongin like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Oh, don’t tell me that our next dinner is at a French restaurant,” Jongin laughs a little.

“I only—”

“You’re quite predictable, and, please, allow me one more question. Did you even consider the restaurants I proposed or cut them off the list just because?” Jongin asks, his disturbingly sweet smile doing nothing to hide his growing irritation.

“I didn’t cut them off. I only did not take them into consideration for this week’s rehearsals,” Kyungsoo tries to justify himself, fork playing with his _tagliatelle con funghi porcini e noci_.

“Oh, come on, be frank with me. Did you actually plan to have other rehearsals aside from the three I’m aware of, or what?” Jongin counterattacks. “Because none of them are in restaurants _I_ recommended, I believe.”

“Is everything okay, sirs?” A waiter asks, approaching their table and bringing with him a basket with three different types of freshly baked bread.

“Yes, thank you,” Kyungsoo smiles, not convincingly. “Jongin-ssi, I think we should probably try the _tagliatelle_ and then decide on—”

“I came here only to let you know that if you planned to treat me like a child, I won’t stand it!” Jongin suddenly stands up, putting his napkin on the table.

“What—”

“You heard me, Kyungsoo-ssi. You have always considered yourself as the better one. I know it as I know that you have been in this industry longer than me. I get it, but this isn’t fair.”

The surprised waiter quickly returns to the kitchen without uttering another word, and Kyungsoo’s cheeks only redden more at Jongin’s accusations. Moreover, Kyungsoo sees several patrons’ heads turn in their direction as he looks around with worried eyes.

“Jongin-ssi, don’t make a scene. We aren’t exactly unknown people.”

“I don’t care. Call me whenever you are ready to work together, huh?” are Jongin’s last words before he turns and briskly walks out of the restaurant, leaving an astounded Kyungsoo alone and speechless.

 

///

 

Three days later, Kyungsoo is still thinking about the failed dinner with Jongin as he exits the coffee shop across the street from his office. The building which gave him expansive views of all but the west side of the city is gleaming in the morning light. Kyungsoo contemplates the blue and clear sky for a moment, one hand held high in the attempt to shield his eyes from the bright rays of the spring sun.

When Kyungsoo rethinks about his argument with Jongin, he just wants to escape as far as possible – maybe change his name and migrate to another continent even – to never have to face the other again. And that was what had led Kyungsoo to leave his apartment earlier than usual because, once again, he couldn’t sleep well. The embarrassment he had felt that night is still too great to process. Yet, the moment he starts making his way to his office, his mood improves slightly. When he enters the agency, he is promptly greeted by one of his employee, Kang Seulgi, briskly walking up to him.

“Mister Do, you shouldn’t have brought coffee. It’s one of my duties,” she bows her head politely, but takes the two coffee paper trays with a smile, searching for her favourite cinnamon spiced coffee.

“Yours is in the second tray, Seulgi,” Kyungsoo informs her. “Has Sehun arrived yet?”

“Thanks, Mister Do. And yes, Sehun-ssi is preparing copies of several contracts that requires your signature. I’ll send him to you as soon as he is ready.”

“Thanks, Seulgi. Just distribute the cups of coffee and get back to whatever you were doing,” Kyungsoo says entering his office, resolute to work a bit before Sehun’s arrival.

One hour later the personal assistant enters his office with a lot of paperwork for Kyungsoo, and he smiles wickedly at the wedding planner’s dismay.

“Am I supposed to go over everything by tomorrow?” He complains, folding his arms over his chest like a petulant child.

“Not by tomorrow, but the day _after_ tomorrow. Am I not the best? I worked extra hard yesterday to prepare most of it,” he beams as Kyungsoo whistles his approval. Sehun lays down the pile of paper in a corner of the mahogany desk and launches himself into an explanation of what his superior needs to do.

“Since you are the best and you know everything that goes on in my agency, I have a question for you,” Kyungsoo says suddenly, interrupting Sehun’s monologue, index finger pointed at the younger man.

“Is it something wrong?”

“Tell me, am I… let’s say, bossy?”

“Sometimes? I guess it’s because you work a lot, and everything has to be perfect or else…” Sehun makes a face, carefully evaluating his superior’s reaction.

“Or what?” Kyungsoo retorts.

“Well, you’re the best at what you do, but you’re also a little… overbearing? What I mean to say is that you strive to make things work, but at times you don’t realize how much it costs your employees to keep after you. In certain months of the year we have a conspicuous number of ceremonies to organize, yet you insist on supervising everything personally, even though it isn’t feasible.”

“Go on, I’m listening,” Kyungsoo prods the younger man with a serious expression on his face.

“Okay, uh,” Sehun gulps and takes a moment to organize his thoughts. “Hyung, I love you, but you should just let your employees do their job. You pay us for assisting you, but you breathing on our necks at every chance you get doesn’t help us work any faster.”

“Oh… so, was he right?” Kyungsoo murmurs to himself. “But you like working for me, don’t you?” The wedding planner asks his assistant, worry etched on his face as he looks up to Sehun.

“I do! And who was right?” Sehun asks, arching a curious eyebrow.

“Kim Jongin,” Kyungsoo heaves a sigh. “He thinks that I’m a workaholic who doesn’t take suggestions well.”

“Ah…”

“ _Ah_?” Kyungsoo parrots, irritated. “So, you think that he is right. That’s fantastic!”

“No, I mean, you _are_ a workaholic,” Sehun nods, bottom lip caught between his teeth.

“I’m not!”

“Yes, you are,” Sehun retorts, shrugging. “Just embrace it, hyung.”

Kyungsoo snorts and lets himself fall backward onto the chair. It is true that he has never had to take in another person’s input on certain decisions. After all, he is his own boss and even though he likes brainstorming with his staff, in the end, he is the one making important decisions and whose opinions matter the most.

He has always fared well with giving out orders and has his staff help him out whenever he feels the need to delegate to others certain tasks, but maybe Sehun is right and Kyungsoo has been giving more trouble than anything to his employees. The thought itself is disheartening because it would mean that he isn’t the great boss he thought he was all along, but maybe it is only because he hasn’t been paying enough attention to the effort his staff puts into every contract he gets to sign. He should credit them more, he decides right there and then, and perhaps accept reality.

“Okay, I may be a bit of a workaholic,” he murmurs in defeat, voice almost inaudible, each pronounced word a stab in the stomach.

“Well, the more you know,” the younger man jokes. “Anyway, I’m expected to welcome a couple who is supposed to be here in ten minutes,” Sehun declares looking at his wristwatch, but before leaving the office he remembers to thank Kyungsoo for the coffee, and tells him that their Jongin talk isn’t over just yet, since he knows that Kyungsoo had to cancel their scheduled dinners.

Kyungsoo ushers him out the door, and groaning goes back to his chair only to sink his head on the desk and rethink his life for about twenty minutes.

 

///

 

Avoiding the problem, hoping for the best is never a solution. Kyungsoo relearns this universal truth in the following days when, after discussing his Jongin problem with Sehun, he concludes that he needs to take the first step to mend their relationship before it is too late. It is for Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s sake, Kyungsoo reasons, and that is why he is currently waiting for Kim Jongin.

Following Sehun’s advice, Kyungsoo had bought coffee to go for about ten people and had driven his car to Jongin’s agency in Gangnam.

Now, seated on a couch in the younger wedding planner’s office, Kyungsoo feels anything but comfortable as he sighs and looks at his wristwatch for the umpteenth time that morning.

“He is late…” Kyungsoo murmurs, lips pursed.

Jongin’s personal assistant, a man named Kim Joonmyeon, had told him that the man was going to be a little late, but Kyungsoo had been waiting for about an hour, and the idea of wasting a whole morning of work, temporarily leaving his agency in Sehun’s hands, wasn’t doing any good to calm his nerves.

A knock on the door startles Kyungsoo out of his thoughts.

“Good morning, Kyungsoo-ssi,” says Jongin entering the room.

“Hello… this is your office, why are you knocking?” Kyungsoo can’t help but ask.

“I didn’t want to startle you, but it looks as if I failed anyway,” Jongin replies, walking up to him, a small smirk gracing his features. “I was told that you brought coffee for my staff. Thank you.”

“Well, it’s nothing, really…” Kyungsoo murmurs, pointing at two cups of coffee on Jongin’s desk.

“Huh, a peace offering. I see,” Jongin nods. “Shall we take a walk outside? It’s a nice spring morning. And, maybe, I could offer you a cup of warm tea?”

“Yeah, the coffee must be cold by now. Lead the way,” Kyungsoo smiles at the suggestion, now a little more at ease thanks to the other man’s unexpected friendliness. Perhaps winning the younger wedding planner’s trust back won’t be that hard, Kyungsoo thinks while following Jongin to the building’s terrace.

Minutes later, the duo is sitting on a bench that looks down on Gangnam’s main street while sipping their beverages in silence before Jongin decides to take the matter into his own hands and break the silence.

“So, why are you here?” He asks, an innocent expression on his face.

“Are you seriously asking because you don’t know or…?” Kyungsoo retorts, an eyebrow raised in question. “You ignored my calls and I had no other way of reaching you…”

Jongin laughs a little and shrugs, sheepish. “I was just kidding, but I won’t deny that, when Joonmyeon hyung called me to let me know that you unceremoniously showed up at the office, I was both surprised and nervous.”

“Why?” Kyungsoo asks, trying to read the other man’s expression. “Did you think that I would ask Baekhyun or Chanyeol to fire you?”

“Honestly? Yes, the thought crossed my mind. After all, you’re _the_ Do Kyungsoo. Everyone and their grandmothers know who you are in this industry, and I was afraid I said too much the other night…” Jongin admits, looking at the sky and carefully avoiding Kyungsoo’s inquisitive gaze.

“Well, I may have thought about it,” Kyungsoo confesses before taking a sip of his tea.

“No way!” Jongin exclaims, eyes widening as he turns to look at him. “I’m out? But I have never been fired before…”

“Oh, really? You’re lucky because, in my first year in the industry, I was. Several times, even.”

“I don’t believe you,” Jongin says, now looking at Kyungsoo with renewed respect.

“It’s true. Ask my personal assistant if you don’t believe it. And, no, you haven’t been fired. Just… I’m sorry, okay? I should apologize for basically being a dick to you,” Kyungsoo says, moving the coffee cup in his hand leftwards and observing how the dark liquid rotates clockwise. He hopes his apology sounds sincere.

A few moments of tense silence pass before Jongin nods his agreement. “You see, I understand your need to be the one in charge, but I was hired to organize a wedding and I’m supposed to coordinate the event with you. I know that I don’t have your experience, but I’m only asking for us to work _together_ … as equals.”

“We have to make this work for Baekhyun and Chanyeol. It’s their big day and the whole country will be watching,” Kyungsoo murmurs.

“That’s right.”

“I apologize for my behavior. We will work together, I promise,” Kyungsoo replies, tone resolute.

“Thanks. I appreciate it, hyung.”

“Hyung…?” Kyungsoo turns to Jongin as the younger man gently elbows him in the ribs.

“Oh, by the way, I purposely showed up later than usual just for you. I can be petty when I want to. Beware,” the taller man winks mischievously.

“You, little…” Kyungsoo huffs in bewilderment, but Jongin just shrugs.

However, in that moment, with the wind blowing his hair in all directions, his nose a little red from the cold and a playful smile on his face, Jongin appears more like the young man he is supposed to be, and not the charming and confident wedding planner Kyungsoo has been used to see over the years at social events and wedding conventions. It is a nice change, he decides. Perhaps, his rival isn’t that bad.

“How about we suggest two restaurants each and have dinner together in all of them? Fair enough?” Jongin proposes, and when Kyungsoo dips his head and Jongin smiles at him in return, with the morning sunlight making his chocolate eyes shine, Kyungsoo feels as if the peace treaty just signed between them can mark the start of something new.

 

///

 

For their first dinner, Jongin takes Kyungsoo to a Korean restaurant.

“I mean, how do you define Korean food? What are our clients’ favourite dishes? These were the questions that I asked myself as I compiled a list of possible caterers I think could fit the occasion. Honestly, lists are always controversial, inherently subjective, and are guaranteed to result in feuds and all that jazz,” Jongin explains animatedly.

“But lists are good for precisely this reason: they get us talking about food,” Kyungsoo interjects.

“Exactly!” Jongin exclaims, and, from his seat, Kyungsoo observes amused how the younger man gesticulates and rants about the pros and cons of the different restaurants he had taken into consideration for his selection.

According to Jongin, restaurant Si Wha Dam in Itaewon is famous for its traditional dishes. On the entrance floor of the restaurant, there are display cases filled with ancient relics and antiques, including accessories from the second and third century. The restaurant is an elegant dining space, showcasing the modern and traditional beauty of South Korea, where these artistic sensibilities take center stage on plates of food that are deemed too gorgeous to be consumed by Kyungsoo.

“Hyung, what do you think of the soup?” Jongin points at the bowl in front of Kyungsoo. “Did you like this one more of the previous one? They have maintained a lot of that traditional flavour Koreans love and their food has the advantage of being visually stunning. I think it’s perfect for a wedding ceremony.”

“Huh…” Kyungsoo hums while throwing a glance at the three-ring binder where he compiles all his correspondences with the clients and the notes he makes during meetings. The page for tonight’s rehearsal dinner is still blank, all thanks to a certain Kim Jongin and his non-stop ramblings.

When he looks up, Jongin is looking at him expectantly, and Kyungsoo feels slightly self-conscious at the idea of the younger man evaluating his every move and change of expression.

“You look uneasy, but don’t worry. It’s clean and refreshing. I like it,” Kyungsoo admits.

“Ah, that’s great,” Jongin exhales in satisfaction. A few strands of ebony hair fall over his forehead and he pushes them back, unperturbed. The younger man is cute yet attractive, and Kyungsoo thinks he has started to understand why so many people seem to adore him.

The two wedding planners have been keeping in contact and even decided on a schedule early that week. At first, Kyungsoo had found it awkward to have brief meetings and late-night phone calls with someone he had been so used to labelling an enemy until then, someone ready to steal his place in the industry. However, the feeling has slowly been overpowered by the contentment he feels when he recognizes that the preparations for the event are going smoothly.

They even managed to divide several tasks in order to save time. In truth, Jongin was stubborn on certain matters and asked to be the sole one in charge of them, but Kyungsoo took the same liberty asking for other tasks that he is not ready to give up just yet.

“The dinner has been nothing but a parade of handcrafted plates until now, and I liked all of them. I acknowledge that this restaurant was a good choice,” Kyungsoo concedes, avoiding Jongin’s gaze with the excuse of leafing through the menu.

“See? I can do my job just fine. Thank you very much,” Jongin sasses him while filling Kyungsoo’s plate with more meat. “I’m going to win this battle!”

“We will see about that,” Kyungsoo scoffs, putting down the menu. “My choices are nothing short of amazing as well.”

“I accept the challenge, hyung,” Jongin winks, not forgetting to put emphasis on the word ‘ _hyung’_ , a habit he has formed over the past days, to Kyungsoo’s great dismay.

 

///

 

“The ingredients are fresh and the fish is—”

“Why did you become a wedding planner?” Jongin interrupts Kyungsoo’s train of thought. The younger man pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose using his index finger, a curious expression on his face.

Koraebul Restaurant in Gangnam is Kyungsoo’s second choice, as well as their fourth and last dinner together. After it, they will both choose the winner fair and square before relaying their decision to Baekhyun and Chanyeol for their approval. The couple has been too busy to take part in the rehearsal dinners and, although uncertain at first, Kyungsoo must confess that having dinner with Jongin had been nice.

For the most part, Jongin had been professional and reasonable, and his inputs interesting. Kyungsoo feels as if their different style and approach to wedding preparations can be the key to their success. Considering things from a different perspective does the trick, and even the soon-to-be-married couple’s families have approved their ideas for the ceremony.

Kyungsoo ponders over Jongin’s question for a while, mindlessly stirring his soup.

With his ebony hair pushed back, his black turtleneck and glasses, Jongin looks dashing; something Kyungsoo wasn’t prepared to witness that Friday night.

“My mum was a wedding planner and I used to help her every now and then. Still, as silly as it sounds, I became a wedding planner simply because I like making people happy.”

“Oh, that’s noble of you,” Jongin says in a low voice, sounding surprised. “This industry is all about money and notoriety, you see. I know that you tend to organize weddings for Seoul’s upper-class families, but it’s nice.”

Kyungsoo smiles shyly at the compliment. “I like the idea of meeting singers, actors, or TV personalities, but, in the end, what we aim to do is to make someone’s big day the best day possible, isn’t it? There is something special in knowing that you are the one orchestrating an event where people come together to congratulate a couple’s love and affection. ‘We are in love and we want to be together. Please, wish us happiness,’ or something like that. It’s… fulfilling.”

“Yes, absolutely,” Jongin breathes out, eyes fixed on Kyungsoo still picking at his food.

“I guess this is where I’m supposed to ask you the same question, so that we can go back to evaluating the food,” Kyungsoo jokes, trying to play it down. 

“Ah…” Jongin scratches the back of his head in embarrassment. “Truthfully, I don’t have a story like yours to tell.”

“Tell it anyway,” Kyungsoo prompts him.

“I have two older sisters and I helped organize both their weddings. That’s when the oldest one jokingly told me that maybe I could plan weddings for a living because I had good ideas for theirs, and here I am,” Jongin shrugs. “Not cool at all, huh?”

Kyungsoo scrunches his nose in fake distaste. “Not really.”

“Okay, you win this round,” the younger man declares, hands up in the air in defeat. “Hyung, tell me about your favourite weddings or the ones you had more fun organizing.”

“There are quite a lot, Jongin...”

“You’re showing off again, unbelievable!” The other man exhales, shaking his head in fake surprise. “Guess what? There will be no dessert for you. Sorry, I don’t make the rules.”

“If that’s the case, I’ll think of my top three asap. Ready?” Kyungsoo suppresses a smile and at Jongin’s nod he recounts of his personal favourite ceremonies, recalling his start as a wedding planner and the inevitable mishaps.

The rest of the evening goes on smoothly, with Jongin listening attentively, asking personal questions here and there and by the end of the dinner, Kyungsoo learns that Jongin was born in Suncheon before coming to Seoul to pursue his university degree right after high school. He also learns that he lives alone and has three dogs, that he likes classical music, playing video games and has a habit of biting and touching his lips.

When he returns home that evening, Kyungsoo finds himself going over his few notes but unable to concentrate as thoughts of Jongin, his mannerisms and witty personality run through his mind repeatedly, together with his breathtaking smiles and handsome appearance.

A little over 1 a.m., Kyungsoo closes his binder groaning, allowing himself to drop listlessly onto his bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hits the nearest pillow.

 

///

 

The following month is one of ups and downs.

Kyungsoo knows that it isn’t supposed to be a competition, but, whenever he loses ground to Jongin, he doubts himself a little more each time. It all started when, to his surprise, the soon-to-be-married couple chose one of Jongin’s proposed restaurants for the catering.

It is silly and counterproductive for Kyungsoo to keep thinking about the matter – considering that his design for the wedding invitation was chosen only mere days prior. However, the bitterness he experiences, knowing that Jongin won over both families in such a short time certainly doesn’t sit well with Kyungsoo, not when he can feel Jongin’s charisma playing its magic on himself as well.

Kyungsoo had been reminding himself that he isn’t supposed to feel disappointed and that he should be happy that he is partnered with someone like Kim Jongin and not a rookie wedding planner. At least, he can relax a bit and dedicate his time to other jobs he has accepted, but no. Kyungsoo would be lying to himself if he said that he is happy with the other man stealing the spotlight.

At times, Kyungsoo even believes that Jongin may be victory dancing after each won battle behind his back. The thought is especially haunting whenever Jongin reminds him that he enjoys working with Kyungsoo, that they are _friends_. Simply put, Kyungsoo didn’t believe he was the type who gets jealous of a younger colleague but here he was.

“Hyung, try this,” Jongin holds a fork high for Kyungsoo to eat from, bringing the latter back from his reverie.

“It’s fine, Jongin, really…” He tries, but the younger man shakes his head like a petulant child and insists on spoon-feeding him.

Kyungsoo can feel his ears getting red as he gives up and hastily takes a small bite of the red velvet cake Jongin is offering. Kyungsoo savors the cream and the few drops of vanilla essence he can recognize, putting effort into ignoring Jongin’s warm eyes on him.

“It’s good, isn’t it? Our main colors are blue and white, but I think a red and white cake, something that stands out, can make for a great finale,” Jongin reasons, licking what remains of the icing from the fork, and digging into the remaining red velvet cake for more.

“It’s delicious.”

“It’s the same cake I sent you last week. Sehun said you loved it, but you never mentioned it so…” Jongin looks sheepish as he shifts his gaze upon the rest of the cakes showcased on the long table prepared by the _pâtissier_ Chanyeol’s mother had recommended.

Kyungsoo clears his throat. “I just forgot about it. Thank you, anyway.”

In truth, Kyungsoo had not forgotten about the small present, but he didn’t know what to think of it either. Was Jongin being nice to him because he wanted to win him over and their little cake contest, or was Jongin sincerely giving it to him because he wanted to?

Jongin’s answer is another shy smile before he digs his fork into a green cake decorated with blueberries.

 _Choux Pastry Heart pâtisserie_ is renowned for their custom cakes, pastries, cupcakes, and cookies, but especially for their wedding cakes. It isn’t easy to get an appointment for a private meeting with their _maître_ _pâtissier_ , but Kyungsoo guesses that organizing the most awaited wedding of the year is enough to convince any _pâtissier_ to find a little time to spare.

Inside the high-street pastry shop, the air is more delicious than any flavor. The sweet and delicate aroma of filter coffee, mouth-watering cakes, and freshly baked Danish pastries tickle Kyungsoo’s nose, making his stomach rumble. The cakes beckon Kyungsoo in and he soon finds himself savoring each treat with gusto and curiosity, moving from sample to sample with the aid of a shop assistant who illustrates the pastry shop’s proposals for the occasion.

“I bet Chanyeol will love it. He is a bright guy. Red suits him,” Jongin explains, licking more whipped cream from his fork and almost giving Kyungsoo a heart-attack in the process. The older wedding planner takes a deep breath and digs his fork into the next sample, a traditional two-tiered wedding cake that reminds him of the cakes his mother used to bake for his birthdays.

“Hyung, can I try yours?” Jongin questions, tilting his head to one side.

Kyungsoo sees him opening his mouth and he pauses for a moment before deciding to just go for it and spoon-feed the younger man. To hell with it, he will deal with the consequences later. However, Kyungsoo’s heart starts beating faster the moment Jongin steps closer to him and looks him straight in the eye as he takes a bite of the cake, humming in satisfaction.

“A classic. Lovely,” he nods, licking his lips, eyes on Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo gulps and almost drops the fork as their little staring contest protracts and Jongin doesn’t look as if he is going to end it anytime soon. And after about ten cakes Kyungsoo might be a little high on sugar because Jongin’s chocolate eyes are on him and the older man doesn’t want Jongin’s attention focused on anybody else but himself.

Kyungsoo likes Jongin more than he should and wants to be the only one to monopolize his attention when they are together. The idea of their relationship going back to what it was originally before Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s wedding makes him sadder than he would have thought given the length of their friendship. Yet it is the truth.

Feelings are strange things, and Kyungsoo doesn’t know how to control them as his stomach twists in a funny way with cold sweat trickling down his spine despite the warmth of the pastry shop.

However, their little moment is interrupted by Baekhyun shouting Kyungsoo’s name with Chanyeol following him from a distance, hand waving.

“Kyungsoo! Jongin! How are you doing?” Baekhyun asks in a rush, hugging his best friend and shaking Jongin’s hand. “I came back from Taiwan only last night. The concert was amazing, and the atmosphere was electrifying. My fans even waited for me at the airport all night, can you believe it?”

“Baek, calm down. You’re scaring Jongin,” Chanyeol chuckles.

“But I haven’t seen them in weeks! I have so much to tell, and I’m sure they have as much to share with us, am I right?”

The soon-to-be-married couple sits at the long table and Baekhyun invites the wedding planners to take seats and update them about the preparations for their wedding. And that is how they spend the next hour talking about invitations and cakes, sipping at drinks gently offered by the pastry shop.

Kyungsoo, sitting a little straighter, resigns to watch the noisy couple interact as he just stands there, staring at them as emotionless as he can. This isn’t the right moment to dwell on his feelings for Jongin, not when he isn’t even certain about what he is feeling.

The afternoon ended fruitfully because Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s wedding cake has been chosen after a heated argument over the pros and cons of the various desserts, and Kyungsoo can tick off another thing from his to-do-list. One less thing for him to worry about and fewer chances to be with Jongin.

 

///

 

“Hyung, are you listening?”

“What? Can you repeat?” Kyungsoo breathes out, looking away from the blue hyacinths arranged in a small vase next to his laptop. Another gift from Jongin.

Sehun grumbles and puts his tablet down. “Hyung, you have been spacing out a lot lately. What’s going on?”

“Nothing…” Kyungsoo says, trying to sound convincing but failing, even in his own opinion. He mentally curses himself and thinks of something to say, but Sehun interrupts him.

“Should I change something on your schedule or—”

“It’s fine, seriously. I must be tired,” Kyungsoo reasons, sitting a little straighter.

“You do look tired…” Sehun acknowledges. “Yet, I’m under the impression that you’re hiding something from me, something important.”

Kyungsoo exhales and plays with his fountain pen, pondering on what to say. Baekhyun is his best friend, but if anyone really gets him that is Sehun.

“Sehun, what do you think of Jongin’s gifts?”

“So, this is about Kim Jongin,” the assistant smiles wickedly and hurriedly sits on one of the chairs in front of his superior’s mahogany desk. “Tell me everything. I knew there was something going on between you two.”

“What are you talking about?” Kyungsoo grumbles, looking away. “We are just colleagues and—”

“Yeah, sure, but what about the gifts?” Sehun asks, pointing at the blue hyacinths. “And the cakes, and the coffees he sends you?”

“First of all, calm down. Secondly, he is just trying to be nice and, by the way, the cakes and the flowers are for the wedding, not for me. I evaluate them for work and I’m only accepting them because I have to.”

“And what about the messages or the phone calls?” Sehun goes on unperturbed, challenging his superior.

“We work together, Sehun. We have things to discuss, okay?”

“Sure, keep telling yourself that, hyung, why not?” Sehun rolls his eyes, sounding unimpressed by the other man’s lousy explanation. “I doubt Jongin’s intentions are innocent. By the way, how is he like to be around?”

Kyungsoo sees his personal assistant prop his head with one hand, his schedule for the day forgotten, and lets himself recall of the time he has spent with Jongin: the various pastry shops in Gangnam and the pretty flower shops they paid a visit to, the artists they met for the invitations, the custom tablecloths they bought from a seamstress in Itaewon, the tuxedos for the soon-to-be-married couple they helped choose, the photographs, the officiant…

“Well, although we got to spend quite some time together, I still can’t say that I know him.”

“So, you like him, but you don’t know if you like him in _that_ way?” Sehun offers, lips pursed.

“I never said that I like him!”

“He seems to be a decent guy and he is attractive, if you ask me,” Sehun goes on, ignoring him.

“God, he is,” Kyungsoo murmurs in defeat. “But I feel so stupid because _everyone_ likes him, and I just…”

“Do you still see him as an enemy? Because I think you do, but guess what? He isn’t. For years, specialized magazines and tabloids have been putting you two against one another when you didn’t even know each other!” Sehun explains, choosing his words carefully. “Honestly, what did you know of Jongin before meeting him?”

“Well… not much, actually.”

“Exactly!”

“I would never have considered it from this point of view if not for you, and now I feel even more stupid,” Kyungsoo groans.

“It’s that simple,” Sehun mocks Kyungsoo patting his hand reassuringly. “Now, focus on Jongin the man and not Kim Jongin the wedding planner, and be as honest as possible with your feelings.”

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath, and tongue between his teeth in concentration as he does what he is told.

It is true that he hadn’t personally met the other wedding planner until they were forced to work together thanks to Baekhyun and Chanyeol, and it is true that he really didn’t have any reason to dislike Jongin in the first place. Sometimes, indirect hate can lead you down the wrong path without you even realizing what you are doing. The media and the industry had been painting them as archenemies all this time and Kyungsoo had just gone with it. He had let tabloids and petty lists mislead his judgment.

For his part, after their little altercation, Jongin had been nothing short of a gentleman in his effort to get to know Kyungsoo, and the latter was certain that their relationship had been lead astray by silly rumors and preconceived ideas that really had nothing to do with them. Once their misunderstanding was cleared Kyungsoo decided to be more accommodating. Since then, things have been running smoothly and the past few months had been pleasant.

A knock on the door startles Kyungsoo out of his thoughts with Kim Jongin himself entering the room, surprising Sehun and his superior as they stand frozen, eyes unblinking.

“Hi, there! I’m going to steal Kyungsoo hyung for about two hours, is that okay?” Jongin asks, winking at Sehun who just nods, confused.

“Kyungsoo _hyung_?” Sehun says, turning to Kyungsoo and silently asking for an explanation.

“You aren’t supposed to be here,” Kyungsoo replies, avoiding his assistant’s inquisitive gaze. The wedding planner is certain that his hands are sweating as he fumbles to get up and tidy his jacket. Since when Jongin’s presence has been messing up with his mind?

“Yes, but who cares? This morning I got up and I just thought that this was the perfect morning to go flower shopping for the wedding, so here I am,” Jongin smiles. “Also, you liked my present.”

Kyungsoo follows the younger man’s gaze to the vase with the blue hyacinths.

“Thank you…” comes Kyungsoo’s reply, and if Jongin notices his awkwardness he doesn’t show it.

“I’ll finish for you here and then dismiss the rest of the staff for today,” Sehun interjects, smiling knowingly. “Enjoy the shopping, _hyung_.”

And Kyungsoo exits the office grumbling about his assistant followed by an amused Jongin.

 

///

 

“Invitations?”

“Sent.”

“Cake?”

“Red Velvet, four tiers. Great choice.”

“Rings?”

“I’m keeping them.”

“Tuxedos?”

“Baekhyun and Chanyeol tried them two days ago and they fit perfectly.”

“Are you sure? Baekhyun is—”

“I was present. Baekhyun is ecstatic and can’t wait to see you and thank you,” Jongin assures him before taking another sip of his champagne.

“So, we only have to choose champagne and wine?” Kyungsoo asks, going over his to-do-list and crossing things out one after another.

“Yep, and that’s what we are doing,” Jongin gestures to the several flutes and wine bottles in front of them organized in small groups.

It is July and the wedding is in less than two months, yet they have been postponing choosing champagne and wine due to a few last-minute changes to the menu.

“But if everything is okay, then why do I feel like I’m forgetting something?” Kyungsoo whines, bottom lip caught between his teeth.

“Hyung, relax! If anything happens, I’m here and I’ll help you make sure that things run smoothly,” Jongin smiles reassuringly, circling Kyungsoo’s shoulders with one arm and squeezing gently.

“Okay. Let’s just try what the catering is offering and see if we can find something appropriate for the event,” Kyungsoo declares, taking a glass of white wine from the table and smelling its fruity and floral scent.

“Yes, sir!”

Jongin imitates him and the duo silently proceeds to taste the different samples until Kyungsoo finds himself collapsing on a small couch near a series of old barrels on display. The restaurant’s winery is dimly illuminated. Dusty bottles of wines coming from all around the world are displayed on shelves in the background, far from the light illuminating the little space the winery offers their clients to try their finest champagnes and wines.

“Hyung, I think we should stop here for today. My head hurts a little…” Jongin affirms in a husky voice, unaware of how Kyungsoo had been staring at him all along, senses heightened and cheeks red.

After trying no less than ten different wines, Kyungsoo is not that certain of what he hears as he burrows deeper into the couch. Inebriated, he sighs and makes himself comfortable in his seat, gesturing for Jongin to join him and relax. The younger man does as he is told, exhaling contentedly once the top three buttons of his polo shirt come undone.

“You see, I can’t tell which one I prefer, but maybe tomorrow we can come back and decide. I’m not sure…” Jongin slurs, licking his lips, and Kyungsoo swallows.

Jongin’s skin is warm and Kyungsoo leans into his side, comfortable just listening to the younger man talk about nothing. The taller man’s hand slips onto his knee, sending a flash of heat to Kyungsoo’s stomach and rendering all the extra time he spent in thinking about not wanting Kim Jongin totally useless. He has been denying his attraction for the younger wedding planner to remain professional, but, really, who is him to resist Kim Jongin? Tall, lean, helplessly good-looking, and athletic Kim Jongin.

“Is there something on my face? I know that I’m attractive, but really…” the man suddenly giggles and Kyungsoo’s heart threatens to burst out of his ribcage as he falls for Jongin once again, a little more than the last time. It is a warm and precious feeling, one that lights him up from the inside. Kyungsoo just wants to run away, but at the same time, also be closer to Jongin and drown in him because there is no other place he would rather be. So, Kyungsoo gives in to his instincts, bites his lower lip and moves a little closer, resting his head on Jongin’s shoulder.

“You’re so warm, hyung… and cute. Have I ever told you just how cute you are?”

Kyungsoo murmurs something unintelligible and feels Jongin’s arm circle his shoulders, keeping him in place.

“Honestly, I never understood your hate for me. Not when you’re the undisputed number one in the industry, really… I have learned so much from you…”

“Huh, are you sure?” Kyungsoo finds the energy to retort, eyes half-closed.

“Absolutely! I have always admired you, but I was so sure that you hated me once the tabloids started putting us one against the other that I wanted to take revenge and do my very best with this wedding just to prove my worth…”

“That’s why you kept antagonizing me?” Kyungsoo ask in disbelief and Jongin just pouts. “That’s so dumb,” Kyungsoo lifts one hand to pat the younger man’s soft hair reassuringly, before going back to snuggle him.

“…but then the plan backfired miserably,” Jongin exhales and soon breaks into a fit of giggles that makes his chest shake.

“Yeah, a pity…” Kyungsoo nods vigorously. “Don’t move, my head hurts!”

Jongin heaves a sigh and moves his cheek against Kyungsoo’s temple, inhaling the latter’s scent. “God, I like you so much, hyung. Do you even know that? You’re always so serious and witty, but also fun and gentle…”

Kyungsoo feels like he’s going to die as he takes in Jongin’s words until the latter’s hand moves a little further up and he squeezes his thigh lightly. The younger man turns to look him straight in the eye and there is a little smirk on his face as he licks his bottom lip.

“That’s right. Great… I approve!” Kyungsoo stutters, index finger high in the air.

Jongin’s face is so close and Kyungsoo is just so weak. His breath hitches and his head is spinning, but there is no questioning it; Jongin constantly teases him and touches him, and if he doesn’t want this as much as Kyungsoo does then he will be damned, and it is with that conviction that the older man leans in and captures the other’s lips in a kiss.

Jongin moans softly as their bodies press together, hands warm and exploring, and the only thing Kyungsoo cares about is Jongin’s mouth on his, and how he can feel more of his body against him. They kiss as if they have all the time in the world and maybe it is the truth because down in the wine cellar there is no rival wedding planners Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin fighting for the spotlight, no Sehun teasing his superior mercilessly, but just two men lost in each other’s embrace and hushed confessions of love.

 

/

 

Kyungsoo’s head hurts and he rubs his eyes waiting for drowsiness to clear up. He runs a hand through his hair several times and proceeds to untangle himself from the sheets. His mobile phone is ringing, and he feels around for it, and in the darkness of the room, the fierce brightness of the screen makes him squint his eyes.

It is 6:03 a.m. and the number on the screen is Baekhyun’s.

Kyungsoo groans and tries to roll over, but there’s Jongin comfortably snuggled against him with one long arm reaching around Kyungsoo’s torso and holding him in a tight hug.

Fuck. This can’t be happening. Kyungsoo peels back the covers and looks down at himself: he’s only wearing boxers. Fuck.

Kyungsoo’s mind races as he tries to recall what happened the night before, the memories coming to him in blurry flashes. Following their impromptu make-out session, Kyungsoo had found himself leading Jongin to his apartment, giving him his car and house keys with no hesitation. But after that the confusion persists, and Kyungsoo gives up momentarily when he sees Jongin stir in his sleep, groaning due to the mobile phone still ringing.

Kyungsoo takes one deep breath and answers it, only to be greeted by Baekhyun talking at the speed of light.

“Baek, calm down! What happened? Are you alright?”

“I am,” comes Baekhyun’s muffled reply. “I only wanted to know if you guys confirmed the order for the winery. Doomsday is approaching and I’m just so nervous. What if something goes wrong? What if my—”

“Baek, yesterday Jongin and I went over the to-do-list once again and everything is as it should be, I promise. And about the wine and the champagne, the confirmation will come today. We got a bit carried away yesterday and, well… don’t worry, okay?” Kyungsoo explains in his most soothing tone.

“Carried away…? What do you—?”

“Anyway, why are you calling at this hour?” Kyungsoo quickly catches himself and changes the topic.

“Oh, I worked all night and just got home. I guess I should have checked the time. Also, I’ve seen the cake and it’s lovely. Thanks, Soo.”

“I knew you’d love it,” Kyungsoo smiles.

“You know me the best! After Chanyeol, that is…” Baekhyun laughs a little. “I trust you, Soo.”

“I know. Also, please, stop calling your wedding day Doomsday,” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

“I’d like to see you in my position! I’m—oh, Minseok hyung is calling me, I need to go. See you later!”

“Sure, and say hi to your manager for me,” Kyungsoo replies before hanging up and treading his fingers through his disheveled hair, but his breath hitches the moment he turns and realizes that Jongin is awake and is staring at him, an amused expression on his face.

“Good morning, hyung. Did you sleep well?” He asks, voice rough from sleep and gloriously shirtless. He scoots closer to Kyungsoo, briefly kissing his cheek.

“I slept well, thanks…”

Jongin hums approvingly and looks around rubbing his eyes. “So, this is your room. It’s neat and spacious. I like it.”

Kyungsoo searches around for the younger man’s clothes and hands him his polo shirt and pants, waiting for the man to get dressed before he can deem sitting on the bed safe again.

“Jongin, about last night…” He trails off, the coward in him hoping that Jongin will understand what he is trying to say.

“Hyung, relax. Nothing happened. We just got tipsy together, I carried you home and then we unceremoniously passed out on your bed,” Jongin laughs a little. Now that he is dressed, Kyungsoo feels as if he can breathe properly again.

“Oh… that’s good,” he gulps awkwardly, a little upset by how casually Jongin talked about their night together.

However, when the older wedding planner makes to move, Jongin catches his left hand and squeezes it tightly.

“Hyung, did I do something wrong? Do you… dislike me?” He asks and Kyungsoo can now see uncertainty in his eyes. “I get that you’re the type of person who takes things seriously, but, tell me, have I been misunderstanding how you feel towards me the entire time? Because I meant what I said last night. This rivalry is stupid and you know that…”

A myriad of possible answers and scenarios cross Kyungsoo’s mind, but nothing seems the right thing to do or say, therefore he bites his bottom lip in the attempt to take time and clear up his mind. Jongin remembers everything, and Kyungsoo sits there dumbfounded until Jongin grabs his collar and pulls him down, hugging him close to his chest.

The bed isn’t that big and fitting two people on it means they have to be in close proximity.  Kyungsoo curls up a little and his knees bump into Jongin’s. Kyungsoo’s breathing turns shallow, but the younger man won’t let him look away as he scoots closer. Jongin’s hand slides forward just enough for his thumb to trace along Kyungsoo’s bottom lip, looking him straight in the eye. And not a moment later they are kissing, soft and slow, and stars explode behind Kyungsoo’s closed eyelids as a warmth never felt before invades his body, filling his heart with want and happiness.

“Hyung, talk to me, please,” Jongin murmurs when they finally part.

“I was stupid… this rivalry is stupid.”

“Yes, it is” Jongin nods imperceptibly. “Hyung, I like you. And if you like me, just say you like me,”

Kyungsoo takes Jongin’s hand in his, watching Jongin’s long fingers intertwine with his ones.

“I like you, Jongin. I really do,” he whispers and there is no hesitation in his tone. “You’re handsome, and cute, and kind…and you were so patient with me…”

“I just thought that you deserved a chance,” the younger man shrugs.

“Thank you.”

Jongin smiles sheepishly, hair in disarray and eyes bright. “So, will you be my boyfriend?”

Kyungsoo ponders over it for a moment, lips pursed. “I’ll have to think about it, Kim Jongin-ssi.”

“Hyung! I’m dying here!” Jongin pouts.

“God, how do you do that?” Kyungsoo breathes out.

“Do what?” Jongin murmurs.

“That _I’m cute and lovable but also so hot and devilish_ thing. What even?”

“Me? Are you kidding?” Jongin winks knowingly, hugging Kyungsoo tighter.

“Are you even aware of the effect you have on people?” The older man scoffs.

“The effect I have on you, you mean?” Jongin giggles and something warm blooms once again in Kyungsoo’s chest when he sees the taller man smile mischievously.

“Yeah, something like that,” he smiles back before kissing him again.

 

///

 

[ September – One week after the wedding ]

 

“ _One of the most awaited weddings of the year was the one celebrated between Park Chanyeol, only son of Prime Minister Park, and Idol-actor Byun Baekhyun. The couple was married at JW Marriott Hotel Seoul. The ceremony, which was at 16:30 hours on September 16, and witnessed by relatives and a good number of intimate friends, was splendidly organized by Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin, good friends of the two spouses and South Korea’s most renowned wedding planners. Among the guests were singers, actors, music producers, and TV personalities. After the reception, the newlywed couple flew to Rome, Italy, for their honeymoon, where they will spend two weeks. Their awaited wedding was—_ ”

“Hyung, your cocktail is here,” Jongin announces, interrupting Kyungsoo’s read.

The younger man’s skin is glistening in the sun as he carefully walks alongside the swimming pool, hair still wet from their earlier swim.

“Thanks,” the shorter man replies, taking the glass from his boyfriend and sipping the sweet drink with gusto.

“Do you like it?” Jongin smiles, laying down next to Kyungsoo on his lounger and hugging him.

“Jongin, you have your own chair, go away!” Kyungsoo groans, puts his drink on the nearest table and rolls over to make space for the younger man anyway.

The light breeze lifts Jongin’s bangs off his forehead and the sun’s rays make his skin glow. The vast, seemingly empty sky stretches infinitely over their heads as the couple watches the sun set, comfortably snuggled on a lounger.

Their day has been a pleasant one, spent swimming in the resort’s swimming pool and eating delicious food while looking at the blue sea and the seagulls flying in the distance.

Once comfortable, Kyungsoo resumes his reading, letting Jongin look at his tablet as they go through the magazine’s gallery of photos of Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s wedding. The event had been a success, and both families couldn’t have been happier with how their guests had enjoyed and praised the food, the music, and the decorations.

Admittedly, there was _one_ thing that threatened to ruin the wedding, but Kyungsoo was glad no-one had caught wind of it before it was resolved.

Just two weeks before the wedding, Baekhyun had called Kyungsoo in the dead of the night to tell him that his Chanyeol had been seen with Zhang Yixing. The two men hugging and laughing like old friends even though Baekhyun had never introduced them to each other.

Kyungsoo could only imagine the uproar, if the news spread from China to the media outlets in South Korea. Preventing the scandal from breaking had proved to be a hard task, but soothing a fuming Baekhyun had possibly been an even harder one.

Kyungsoo could already see how tabloids would react to such succulent news: ‘ _Park Chanyeol And Zhang Yixing Together?_ ’ or ‘ _Shocking Celebrity Breakups: Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun over?_ ’ or ‘ _Love Is Officially Dead! The Summer Scoop You Were All Waiting For – Park-Byun Edition._ ’

Kyungsoo shudders recalling the panic he had initially felt at the time. Thanks to his level-headedness and Jongin’s connections, they had managed to suppress the news and photos from spreading, salvaging their friends’ marriage.

Poor Chanyeol had been devastated once he could be reached and had soon launched himself in a detailed retelling of how he was supposed to be in China for work, but had met Yixing for his fiancé’s sake. Since he knew Baekhyun and Yixing were close colleagues and friends, and the Chinese entertainer couldn’t make it to the wedding due to previous commitments, he had met Yixing to personally invite him to their wedding – and maybe even sing a song or two as a special gift for Baekhyun. Chanyeol and Yixing had met in the hotel in the center of Pechino where the singer was staying and Chanyeol had, in the end, managed to make Yixing promise to do his best to be in Seoul for the wedding.

The spouses had been so grateful to Kyungsoo and Jongin for their effort that they had gifted the couple a one-week vacation to Jeju island as a special thank you, once they knew their wedding planners were together. And that is the story of how the new couple had left Seoul after their friends’ wedding to fly to Jeju and enjoy their well-deserved vacation.

For once in his life, Kyungsoo had been more than happy to leave everything to Sehun, and his personal assistant, in return, had promised to keep him updated.

“Oh, here is Zhang Yixing! I loved his rendition of _I Say a Little Prayer_ by Aretha Franklin,” Jongin smiles. “He has a nice voice, huh?” he says, interrupting Kyungsoo’s train of thought to point at the Chinese singer’s photos.

“Yes, and the guests loved him.”

“Especially Baekhyun.”

“Yes, especially Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo laughs. “He was so surprised to see him and couldn’t stop thanking and kissing Chanyeol. It was disgusting,” he rolls his eyes.

“Oh, come on! It was a surprise for a reason,” Jongin chuckles, satisfied when he feels Kyungsoo wrap his arms around his waist and kiss his nose lightly.

“This trip was a surprise,” he murmurs, face buried in his boyfriend’s chest.

“Hey, hyung, I was wondering…”

“Huh?”

“Do you want to work with me? We could set up our wedding planning agency and be the best in the industry, together,” he proposes.

“And drive gossip columns and tabloids crazy?”

“God, they won’t know what hit them once the news of us getting together spreads,” Jongin laughs out loud. “I can’t wait to go back to Seoul and share the news!”

“Yes, it will be fun,” Kyungsoo replies.

“Also, what are you doing for the rest of your life?”

Kyungsoo’s breath hitches as he looks up to Jongin, heart pounding at the sudden question.

“My tenancy agreement expires in a few months, and you happen to live in a big apartment, so… but, maybe, it’s too soon for that…?”

At Jongin’s flustered expression, Kyungsoo leans in and kisses him, to reassure him that he understands and appreciates his thoughtfulness.

“I’ll think about it, okay? However, about us working together, I think it’s a good idea,” Kyungsoo nods.

“Great! Let’s think of a name for our joint agency over dinner, then,” Jongin proposes in delight. “I think I have everything else already planned since I knew you’d say yes, anyway.”

“What?” Kyungsoo groans and the younger man just sticks his tongue out. “At least, grant me one wish!”

“What is it, hyung?” Jongin asks, squeezing him in a tight embrace.

“If I allow you into my apartment, I have only one request of your life: that you spend it all with me,” Kyungsoo says, and Jongin’s eyes are as bright as the stars and his smile is more dazzling than the sun when he nods.

“Permission granted,” he murmurs before leaning in for another, longer kiss.


End file.
